La La Land
by BellaRose55
Summary: Sequel to Miracles. Jude and Tommy had they're babies! Karma will soon have her baby and Jamie and Zeppelin are getting married. How will everything turn out? What happens when something they never expected to happen happens? Read to find out! Review!
1. Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

"This is home!" Jude welcomed as Tommy carried in the two car seats.

"Mommy where are they going to live?" Jenah asked curiously.

"With us." Jude laughed as Tommy put the seats on the floor and unbuckled the babies.

"There's no room for them." She frowned.

"Yes silly. In the nursery Daddy and I have been working on. The one next to our room and across from yours." Jude chuckled.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Tommy smiled.

Jude nodded. "Yes and I don't want hospital food anymore." Tommy went into the kitchen where Jenah followed. He looked in the cabinets; they were empty. He opened the refrigerator, which was empty as well.

"Do you want pizza, Chinese, or Subway?" Tommy asked.

"Umm…Jenah what do you want?" Jude asked.

"Pizza!"

"Ok I'll go order it at the place. It's quicker that way." Tommy replied.

Jude took Emma, who was whiny out of her carseat and rocked her back and forth. "Ok. Be careful."

Tommy took his car keys off the coffee table and went out the front door. A crowd of people surrounded him with posters. "Here we go." Tommy muttered under his breath.

"Tommy!" Sadie called as she made her way though, holding Luke. Kwest followed holding Rose.

"How are the babies? Did Jude need a C-Section?" A news reporter asked, holding a microphone up to Tommy. "How did you react when her water broke?"

"Come inside." Tommy yelled as he helped Sadie, Kwest and the kids inside. "Those people are crazy." He said closing the door behind them.

"Do we have paparazzi surrounding our house?" Jude sighed. Tommy nodded his head looking out the window. "Hey guys."

"Hi," They greeted.

"What brings you here?" Jude asked, slowly rocking Emma.

"We figured we'd come help you and of course we'd all love to spend time with babies." She looked at Kwest. "Since that's over for us!"

"You can't just let it go." Kwest shook his head.

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"Sorry I don't want to interrupt but I gotta go get the pizza." Tommy smiled, leaving the house.

"I want another baby but Kwest doesn't want one." Sadie squealed.

"I didn't say that I said it's not the right time. You just had yours and now Karma's pregnant. Plus Jamie and Zeppelin's wedding is soon."

"So the time I have this baby it'll be October. Karma's having her baby in March and Jamie and Zeppelin are getting married in four weeks not in October!" Sadie screamed.

"Wait you said this baby as in…" Kwest started.

"Yes I'm pregnant!" Sadie yelled.

"Congratulations!" Jude smiled.

Kwest looked like he was about to vomit. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I was going to tell you three weeks ago but you told me you didn't want any children so I was going to get an abortion and then our problem would be solved!" Sadie yelled. All three of the kids ignored the conversation as for Jenah took them into her playroom.

Kwest was lost in his words. "An abortion?" He choked out. "What were you thinking?"

A stream of tears carved Sadie's face. "I don't know. I thought you'd be happier that way."

"Ok calm down Sadie." Jude softly whispered as she calmed down both Emma and Sadie.

"Baby I just thought we should wait but if you're pregnant that's wonderful. I want this baby." Kwest comforted as he rubbed Sadie's back. "Mood swings are starting already." He mumbled. Luckily Sadie did not hear.

"Wow so much is happening in so little time." Jude's eyes widened

_Ok what does everyone think so far? I bet know one saw Sadie getting pregnant. So many babies! Please review!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	2. Chapter 2 This Is Home

Chapter 2 This is Home

"Wow so much is happening in so little time." Jude's eyes widened

The front door opened and Tommy walked in with a large white box of pizza. He closed the door behind him and put the pizza on the coffee table.

"Sadie's pregnant." Blurted Jude.

Tommy's jaw dropped. "What? Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Can I take one of them?" Tommy asked.

"Here. Calm her down." Jude handed Emma to Tommy. She then meticulously picked up Craig who was awake but quiet. The doorbell rang and set off Craig. Jude rocked him back and forth, while Tommy got the door. He opened the door to see someone he'd never thought would come.

"Mom?" He was dazed. Jude turned her head acutely to see what was going on. Everyone stared in amazement that she was here.

"Hi, I heard about the babies on the news." She sounded drunk. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom were you drinking?" He asked as he handed Emma to Sadie.

"Why would you think that?" She slurped, walking around the room. "How are my grandchildren?" Just then all three kids walked in the room and stared at Kate.

"Who are these beautiful kids?" She inquired.

"Umm…Mom? Maybe you should leave." Jude suggested.

"Can I hold one?" She questioned.

"No! Just go before you ruin my life!" Tommy lost his patience.

"Here we go! Tom being his old self! You must be a terrible father!" Kate violently grabbed Emma out of Sadie's arms. Emma erupted into tears.

"Mom! Give me my daughter!" Tommy yelled trying to get Emma but Kate left the house.

"My daughter!" Jude screamed just before Craig broke into tears, as well.

_Uh oh! Sorry, for many things. First for taking forever to update. I wanted to wait till a few more people read it. I also am sorry for it being so short. I just had to end it here. Well if you Review I'll update!_

_P.S. I don't own Instant Star or the characters or the song names I use for the chapter names. So don't sue me!_

_BellaRose55_


	3. Chapter 3 I Stand

Chapter 3 I Stand

"My daughter!" Jude screamed, right before Craig broke into tears.

"Stay here I'll go get Emma." Tommy said, while running out the door. Luckily the crowd of people was gone. Kate had probably scared them away.

"Mom!" Tommy yelled, trying to catch up to her. "If you don't stop you're going to get in a lot more trouble then you asked for!"

Kate ignored the screaming baby, but decided to stop. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom give me Emma and everything will be ok." Tommy took a deep breath.

"You don't understand!" Kate screamed. "I don't have any children!"

"What are you talking about? I'm your child!" Tommy threw his hands in the air.

"I never had any good children!" She screamed, setting Emma off even more.

"Mom you're telling me you don't love me?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"You were a terrible son! And now you're creating terrible children!" Kate's words hurt Tommy more than punches. He let a tear slip away from his eye.

"Mom!" Jude yelled as she caught up to them.

"Jude what are you doing here?" Tommy questioned, hiding his tear.

"I need my daughter now." Demanded Jude. "If you don't give her to me I'll call the cops."

Kate slapped Jude across the face. "Oh please. You'd make a terrible Mother! Already have. That Jenah is probably ruined for the rest of her life!" Kate yelled. "She's going to grow up just like you! Making mistakes, ruining her life, marrying terrible people, creating children that'll be in a bad environment, she'll probably be on drugs or alcohol. And she'll go on stupid diets that don't do her any good."

Jude's tears came down like a running faucet. "Should you be talking. You're on alcohol and you're telling me my daughter is going to do it. I don't know if you're joking or if you're crazy but you are the one who ruined your life!" Jude informed. "And you know what? Tommy is lucky he didn't grow up like you. He is an amazing man and I know for a fact that I did not make a mistake marrying him. He is one of the best things that have happened to me, as well as my children. They are not in a bad environment and I am a good Mother. My daughter is happy where she is. I saved her from death! She is not ruined and maybe she will grow up like me. But she will not be on drugs or alcohol and she will make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. But one thing that won't happen is she will not grow up like me. She will not have parents who are always fighting or a Mother who leaves to Europe and spontaneously back. She won't have a Father who cheats on her Mother."

"And I suppose she won't go on any stupid diets?"

Jude shook her head. "Maybe she will, I don't know. I'm hoping she won't, but that's something I can't control. But if she does I will be there for her and talk with her. Something you didn't do to your children. And let me tell you something, it's not a 'stupid diet' it's a serious disease. And to tell somebody that being Anorexic and Bulimic is stupid and make fun of them about it is just foolish."

"Take your stupid baby! I can't stand listening to her!" Kate threw Emma into Jude's arms. Jude rocked her back and forth, slowly calming her down.

"Yeah what a good Mother." Jude sarcastically nodded, rolling her eyes. "I'm done with your crap!"

"Wait Jude!" Tommy shouted, running after her. They both walked back to the house in silence. "That was brave of you."

They walked inside. "What? screaming at her or crying?"

"Jude it's ok to cry." Tommy comforted. "Her word were hurtful."

"Is everything ok?" Sadie checked. Jude shook her head, hinting no.

Tommy put Emma in her car seat and pulled Jude toward the stairs. "We'll be back." They walked upstairs and into their bedroom. They both sat on the bed looking at each other.

"Jude what she said isn't true and I want you to know that." Tommy reassured.

"Tommy she told me it was a mistake to have children and to marry you. How am I suppose to not cry?"

"Jude it's ok to cry." Tommy informed.

Jude looked down at her hands. "I just want everyone to leave us alone."

"Jude we just have to be strong and ignore people like this. We make it through everything. We just have to stay strong and work together." Tommy comforted. "Jude no matter what happens I will always love you."

Oh boy! Jude was really upset. I'd like to thank my reviewers. The more reviews the sooner I'll update!

_Love BellaRose55_


	4. Chapter 4 Down By The Lazy River

Chapter 4 Down By The Lazy River

One Week later

"Tom, is everything packed?" Jude called from the nursery room.

"Yeah!" Tommy replied, coming into the nursery room to dress Craig.

"Mommy, where are we going again?" Jenah curiously inquired.

"We're going to California." Jude smiled. "Do you have all the toys you need with you?"

Jenah nodded. "Do you need help?"

"Actually can you please get Emma's bottle, sweetie." Jude zippered the back of Emma's white dress. The dress had a floral print at the bottom of it, a purple band on the waist, and a flower on the chest. The dress was shorttsleeves and came down to her ankles.

"Here ya go Mommy." Jenah handed Jude the bottle. Jude put it in her diaper bag and Put Emma in her car seat.

"Doesn't he look cute in his Hawaiian outfit?" Tommy laughed. Craig was wearing an orange hibiscus polo shirt, with a pair of jeans and sneakers.

Jude laughed. "How cute!" She took him and put him in his carseat as well. "Are we ready to go?"

" Emma needs shoes." Tommy chuckled.

"Right!" Jude sighed, taking a pair of white shoes that had matching flowers, out of the drawer and putting them on Emma. "Now is everything ready?"

"Yup." Tommy replied. "I even packed the car."

"Let's go." Jude sighed once more. They got into the car and drove to the airport. When they got there they met up with Sadie and Kwest, Jamie and Zeppelin, Karma and Spied, Jude's parents, Darius, and Kyle and Wally and their girlfriends.

They all went through all the security guards and all that fun stuff. When they were done they got a bite to eat, since it was seven in the morning, and loaded on the plane. Jude sat with Jenah and Emma. Tommy sat alone with Craig. Sadie sat with Luke and Kwest sat with Rose. Zeppelin sat with Jamie, Karma (six months pregnant) sat with Spied, Kyle sat with Denies, Wally sat with Michele, and Victoria sat with Don. Darius sat with Tommy and Craig, while Stewart had to sit by himself, but across from Jude.

Five hours later and they landed in California. They got off the plane and went to get their luggage. They amazingly found it right away. They then all squeezed into a white limbo, which drove them to their hotel. When they were there they got out, and were greeted by a young man, who took their luggage. They checked in and went to their rooms. Luckily they were all on the same level and the rooms were near each other. They all settled in their hotel room and went to the bathroom. When they were done, they all met up in the lobby.

"So what do you want to do first?" Zeppelin asked.

"I think everyone's hungry, it's one" Jude glanced at her watch.

"Well, we could head over to Disney Land, which is about an hour and a half away. We could also go to Lego Land, which is about a half hour away." Jamie informed.

"Well, we shouldn't stay up too late, because we have to get up kind of early for your wedding." Sadie suggested. Jude nodded in agreement, as well as Karma.

"What do you want to do kids?" Karma slightly bent down, shrinking to their height.

"Lego Land!" all three screamed.

"Are you ok with waiting to eat?" She stood up, putting her hands on her baby bump. They all nodded. "Is everyone else ok with waiting?

"Why don't we eat at Postcard American Bistro." Suggested Tommy. "It's in the hotel, I hear it's good."

"Yeah, and then maybe we should go back to the room to put on bathing suits, because a lot of Lego Land is water rides." Sadie mentioned, bending down and straightening Luke's shorts.

"That's a good idea. Maybe we should stay till like six and then we could maybe head to the beach and take turns going up and showering." Suggested Jude. "We have dinner reservations at eight thirty right?"

Kwest nodded. "Yup. Let's go eat!" They left to the restaurant. When they were finished they went back to the rooms to put on their bathing suits.

"She looks so cute," squealed Jude, showing Emma to Tommy. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit. The top was blue with a red flower on the left side. The bottom was blue, as well, with a red ruffle on the waistline. "I love this cover up!" Jude then slid on a white terry cloth zip up with a red flower on the left side.

"Craig is looking good." Tommy held him up, in his green bathing suit with a little purple octopus on the left side.

"My cute little babies." Jude smiled, handing Tommy a white T-shirt to put on Craig. "Jenah are you ready?" Jude asked.

Jenah nodded coming out in her polka dot one piece with a little ruffle on the waistline. "I'm ready for Lego Land!!!"

_Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay. I'd like to warn you that April is going to be very busy for me. There's a baby, birthdays, Palm Sunday, Easter, spring break, and lot's of family get togethers, and you know how crazy my family is, if you read Christmas Catastrophe. There will be some weeks I don't update and some weeks I'll update numerous times. Thanks for your cooperation. Thanks to my reviewers as well. Review!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	5. Chapter 5 I've Had The Time Of My Life

Chapter 5 I've Had The Time Of My Life

They once again met up in the lobby. They walked outside and over to the shuttle stop. About two minutes later and the long blue shuttle parked itself into the lot. They all loaded in, almost filling the entire car. About thirty minutes later and they arrived in Lego Land. They all loaded off the shuttle and got on line to enter the park.

While in line Jude gave the babies to Karma and Spied, so she could unfold the carriage. She opened up the gray, double stroller, with black and blue polka dots on the sunroof. She then took Emma and Craig and put them in it.

"Mommy? Where's my carriage?" Jenah asked.

"Sweetie, we left it at home." Jude answered. "You're a big girl. If your feet get tired we'll take a break or somebody will hold you."

They took a step forward, bringing them to the front of the line. Tommy and Kwest handed the guy their tickets. He put an invisible stamp on everyone's hand and let them in the park. Tommy and Kwest both took a map at the concession stand.

"Ok right now we're in _Land Of Adventure_. The closest ride is the _Lost Kingdom Adventure. _Let's go there." Tommy informed.

They walked for about five minutes before coming towards the _Lost Kingdom Adventure_.

They looked at the sign that told them: **Minimum Height- **34" (If under 34" must be accompanied by an adult 34" or taller)

"Ok who's going on?" Tommy asked as though he thought he knew who was already going on.

"We are!" Rose, Jenah, and Luke screamed mutually, as if they'd rehearsed it for weeks.

"I can't." Karma raised up her hand.

"I'm gonna stay here with Emma and Craig." Jude said, searching through her, brown diaper bag with light pink polka dots. She pulled out soft stuffed flower with a centered smiley face and colorful petals. She gave it to Emma who was sitting in the front. She stared at Craig for a moment. The beautiful baby lay sleeping serenely, with his petite head slightly titled. Emma was had a lot of energy at the time. She was smiling, throwing her flower over her head and eating it.

In the meantime everyone else except for Victoria, Michele and Denise, decided to go on the ride. They had already been waiting in line. Five minutes later when they moved to the front of the line, they had to split into two groups. Jenah, Luke, Rose and Tommy sat in the front row of the first car, while Sadie, Stewart and Kwest sat in the back row. In the second car Spied, Wally, Don and Kyle sat in the front row, while Darius, Jamie, and Zeppelin. They took off with the cars right behind another. They passed through the ancient temples, blasting targets at buried treasure. As everyone's score went up, Tommy still couldn't figure out why his was still at zero. When the ride was done, everyone but Tommy had high scores. Unfortunately, his was still at zero.

"You had the worst score!" Luke pointed, making fun of Tommy.

"I think my thing was broken!" Tommy assumed, trying to make it something else's fault.

"Were you shooting for the treasure and hitting the blue button on the gun?" Sadie raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Tommy moved his eyes, looking around the room. He said in a meek voice, "no"

They walked out of the ride area and over to a bench, where the rest were all waiting. Jude was rocking Emma back and forth, while talking to Karma. Everyone else was sitting there looking at their phones or mp3 players.

"How was it?" Jude asked, as she noticed they were back.

"My thing didn't work." Tommy whined, almost like he was a child again.

"You're such a liar!" Sadie playfully slapped him on his arm. "He wasn't hitting the button he was suppose to."

"I could see him doing that." Jude laughed. She put Emma, who was now calm, back in the carriage. She peeked on Craig, who was sleeping, like a dog after a long walk.

They went on, Beetle Bounce, Cargo Ace, and Pharaohs Revenge. After going on all the rides in Fun Town, Imagination Zone, Miniland USA, Dino Land, Explore Village, and Castle Hill, they headed over to the Water Park; Pirate Shores.

"Ok who wants to go on Splash Battles?" Tommy asked.

"Me!" Jenah yelled.

"Well there's a really big drop and you may not like it, see." Tommy pointed to the completely vertical drop, which was probably about twenty-five feet deep. "I'm staying away from this one." Tommy laughed.

"Good you can stay with the kids." Jude pushed the carriage in front of Tommy and pulled off her white terry cloth cover up. She was wearing a green tankini. The top was a halter with a little circle on in the middle of the chest area and the bottom had the little circles on the sides of her hips. The bathing suit was a maternity suit, which she bought when she was in the very beginning of her pregnancy.

"You're going on?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not a chicken like somebody." Jude teased.

"Sorry for not wanting to die." Tommy exaggerated.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Is anyone coming with me?"

Sadie took off her brown cover up, revealing her light blue one-piece bathing suit. It was a halter with a v-neck and right under the bust was a knot. "Count me in."

"No you two can't go alone." Tommy insisted.

"Why?" They both laughed together in unison.

"Because when to hot girls in bathing suits go alone they get hit on." Kwest continued, stealing the words right from Tommy's mouth.

"I was just pregnant and don't look that good." Jude said.

"Jude you look as skinny as you did before you got pregnant. You look like a stick and your chest is giant right now." Tommy disagreed.

"Whatever we're still going, bye." Jude smiled, as the two of them left to the ride. There was a little bit of a line, but they still decided to wait. "There so stupid, like we're going to flirt back with someone."

"I know, guys will be guys." Sadie laughed.

"Are you two twins?" The lifeguard, who was controlling the line asked.

"Nope, two years apart." Jude responded.

"Are you Jude Harrison?" he asked.

Jude nodded, "Yup that's me."

"Wow you're even hotter in person."

"Thank you…I think." Jude said awkwardly.

"What's your name?" He asked Sadie.

"Sadie." She smiled.

"Wow! I'm, surprised to see two hot girls by themselves."

"Our husbands are waiting, with our children." Jude rolled her eyes, starting to get annoyed.

"Next!" Another lifeguard screamed. Jude and Sadie, who were next, attempted to move up, but the lifeguard stopped them.

"Umm…Excuse me, we're next." Jude hinted with annoyance. He let them go and Jude rolled her eyes again. The two got in the vehicle, which was modeled after a ship. They were brought through lego pirate scenes throughout the ride. Toward the end they were brought into a cannon and quickly shot up twenty-five feet in the air and were brought down in a big splash.

When they walked back to where everyone was waiting, they were soaked. Dripping wet. They looked like somebody just drowned them. "This is why we saved the Water Park for last."

They went on all the other rides in the park and headed back to the room. They all showered and got ready for dinner. They went to a nice restaurant and then went to the shopping area. They went to bed early so they'd be energetic for Jamie and Zeppelin's wedding the next day.

_Wedding! Review to see how it goes! Sorry for the delay, but April is busy. Thanks to my reviewers, you're the best. REVIEW!_

_Love BellaRose55 _


	6. Chapter 6 Celebrate

Chapter 6 Celebrate

Jude walked into the dress shop with a car seat in each hand, a large diaper bag on her shoulder, a few bags filling up her arms, and a heavy double stroller hanging onto her wrist. She also had Jenah following behind her.

"Do you need help?" Sadie couldn't help but laugh.

Jude nodded her head. "Could you maybe take Craig?"

Sadie nodded and took the car seat that was carrying Craig, out of Jude's hand. She then put the car seat down, unbuckled Craig and cuddled him in her arms. "Mom has her hands full?"

"Yes." Jude laughed. "I should have excepted Tommy's help."

"Jude!" Zeppelin called. "How's your hotel room?"

"Good." Jude replied. "How are you doing? Nervous for your big day?"

She nodded, whiling raising her eyebrows. "I'm waiting for my consultant to get my dress."

The consultant then came back holding Zeppelin's gorgeous dress. She went to the fitting room and put on the dress. When she came back the room was filled with smiles. She was wearing a satin pick up ball gown with a corset and belt and brooch detail at the waist.

"Here are your shoes." Doreen (The consultant) told her. Zeppelin took the, plain white, slide sandal, with a four-inch heel, and slipped it on her foot. She did the same with the other shoe and cut the tags off both of them.

"Doreen, can you please go get the bridesmaid dresses?" Zeppelin questioned. Doreen nodded and left to bring out their dresses. She came back with three gorgeous dresses. All three went in the back to put their dresses on. They came back, making Zeppelin happy. "What took so long?"

"We all had to rotate dresses." Karma laughed. "I took Jude's, who took Sadie's who took mine."

"That's right, you were three months pregnant, while Jude was six months pregnant, but doesn't that mean Sadie's is going to be…" Zeppelin started.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Karma and Zeppelin said in unison. "How long?"

"I'm just about four months. I told Jude, but never told you guys." Sadie informed.

"And you went on that ride yesterday."

"I'm fine." Sadie said. "I'm due in October."

"Wow, well at least everything worked out." Zeppelin stared at everyone's dresses. "Now you're all in different colors."

Jude was wearing Sadie's dress. The dress was a watermelon pink, with a ruffled pick up skirt that poofed out a little. The top was strapless and on the waist was a pool blue sash tied in a bow on the side of her waist. The dress went down to her feet.

Sadie was wearing Karma's dress. The dress was the same style as Jude's. The skirt had a ruffled pick up, but Sadie's dress was beautiful lavender. Then her sash, was the watermelon pink, as well as the bow on the sash.

Karma was wearing Jude's dress. It was the same style but her dress color was pool blue. The sash and the bow on the sash were watermelon pink, like Sadie's.

They all had the same bags, except Jude's was pool blue and Karma and Sadie's were watermelon pink. They also had the same sandals. The sandals were silver and strappy, with a six and a half-inch heel. They all had the same assorted pink roses and lilies.  
In the mean time, Doreen, helped Jenah (flower girl), Luke (ring bearer), Rose (junior bridesmaid) and Adrianna (Zeppelin's Mom.) into there dresses.

Jenah was wearing a long, white, poofy dress. The skirt was a ruffle pick up skirt and the top was a spaghetti strap. On the waistline was a watermelon pink sash. Her shoes were strappy, pink sandals and had a fat one-inch heel. Her flowers matched the bridesmaids, and her basket was whiter wicker and had white sheer material on the side, tied into bows.

Luke was wearing a cute little tuxedo. The tuxedo and vest was black and the shirt was white. Instead of a tie he had a watermelon pink bow. His shoes were shiny and black and his pillow was pink watermelon.

Rose was wearing a long, apple red, poofy dress. Her dress had a ruffled pick-up skirt as well. The top was spaghetti strap and on the waistline was a lavender sash. She had on lavender strappy sandals, with a fat one-inch heel. Her flower's matched everyone else.

Adrianna was wearing a gorgeous blue dress, which came down a little past the knees. The top was a V-neck and crossed with the other side. On the right side of her waist was a little flower pin. The dress came with a matching blue shawl. Her sandals were sliver and strappy.

When everyone was done getting dressed, they sat to get their hair done. Zeppelin's hair got curled, in beautiful perfect swirls. They also put contact in her eyes and got rid of her glasses.

They curled all the bridesmaids hair and put it in a half ponytail. They curled Jenah's hair, making it curlier than it already was. They then pulled it up into a half ponytail. They did the same with Rose, as well. They straightened Adrianna's normally curly hair.

Jude pulled out a tiny dress from her shopping bag and lifted Emma's car seat on the counter nearby. She put on the dress and stared at Emma. Emma had on a gorgeous off white and dusty rose pink dress that features beautiful floral embroidered organza over satin skirt and a tulle edged lining for added fullness. Bow in front and ties to bow in back.

She then put Emma's car seat on the floor and put Craig's on the counter. She pulled out a little tuxedo and out it on Craig. "They look so cute!"

When everyone was done getting ready they headed to the beach, where the wedding would be held. The bridal party was soon in there spots and all the guests were seated. A loud cue of music soon started and Jenah walked down the aisle, throwing pink roses every few steps. With a ponderous smile on her face, she sat in the first row of chairs, when she came to the end of the aisle. The next person was Rose. Her beautiful red dress flowed across aisle, as she took each step. She sat next to Jenah, when she got at the end of the aisle.

Next out was Sadie. She walked gracefully down the aisle, reflecting a swan. After her came Karma. She held her head high, staring at the beautiful ocean a mile ahead. She was followed by Jude.

As the music continued playing, Luke walked down the aisle with a watermelon pink pillow and two gold rings on it. He walked down to the little arch, where the Priest, Jamie and Kwest were all standing.

* * *

The music suddenly changed and the room as filled with smiles. Zeppelin stepped out and the sun glowed on her, like spotlights. Her gorgeous dress followed her on the aisle. With her Mother behind her, they walked under the formally decorated arch.

"Zeppelin, do you commit your life, your love, and you faith to James?"

"I do." Zeppelin showed her smile with confidence. As Luke stepped forward she took the ring off the pillow and slid it on Jamie's ring finger.

"Jamie, do you commit your life, love and faith to Zeppelin?"

"I do." Jamie nodded, staring at Zeppelin's gorgeous dress. He took the ring off the pillow and slid it on Zeppelin's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Zeppelin and Jamie's lips connected perfectly. Chemistry built between the two of them and they would live the rest of their lives happily together.

_Sorry for taking so long. There is a new member in my family and everything has been so busy. Next chapter will be the party. I'd like to thank my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed. _

_Love BellaRose55_

_P.S. I have this story that I have written a few chapters. It doesn't have to do with a show, movie, ect. I'm not quite sure where to post it, so if you know please let me know. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7 Celebrate Part 2

Chapter 7 Celebrate Part 2

Wedding Party

"Alright everyone, put your hands together, for the bride and groom, Jamie and Zeppelin!"

The music blasted through the place, making it more dramatic. Everyone clapped their hands above their heads to the beat of "Celebration". The kids were all amazed by the big 'poof' that was followed by, a box rising from the floor. The box soon opened revealing, Jamie and Zeppelin. They walked out of the box together and down the aisle of the place. "Ok it's time for the first dance."

Jamie and Zeppelin stood center stage close together. The music soon started. They followed the melody, step by step, beat by beat. They both stared into each other's eyes and smiled. This was the beginning of their life.

_I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch_

To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine

They both shared a kiss together.

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

Zeppelin let her warm tears fall from her face.

_I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time_

Jamie let his tears fall as well.

_  
So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before_

Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

Jamie lifted Zeppelin up and spun her around, before letting her slowly slip to the ground with her dress surrounding her.

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

Well maybe i, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe i, I need a little care  
And maybe i, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together

Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me too  
Please please  
Say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
My baby  
Together, together, forever  
Till the end of time  
I love you  
I will be your light  
Shining bright  
Shining through your eyes  
My baby

The music ended and everyone clapped. Zeppelin and Jamie shared another kiss and hugged each other closely. "Ok everyone. Thank you for coming to our wedding. We like to take this time, to have a Father and daughter dance. So, Dad, if you could come up here."

Paegan stepped up and hugged his daughter. "I'm so proud of you sweetie." The music soon played.

_You were my first love, always there for me  
You taught me how to walk and how to dream  
God gave me your eyes  
But it was you who taught me how to see  
Now I can stand on my own  
But I know that you'll never let go_

I'll always be your baby  
No matter how the years fly by  
The way you love me made me  
Who I am in this world  
I'm a woman now, not a little girl  
Wherever this life takes me  
I'll always be your baby

You are my hero and that will never change  
You still can dry my tears with just a smile  
The one I've leaned on  
From my first steps to walking down the aisle  
Now there's another man in my life  
But I know by the look in your eyes

I'll always be your baby  
No matter how the years fly by  
The way you love me made me  
Who I am in this world  
I'm a woman now, Not a little girl  
Wherever this life takes me  
I'll always be your baby

Your faith, your love  
And all that you believe  
Have come to be the strongest part of me  
And I will always be your baby

The music had come to an end, resulting in applaud. Zeppelin wiped her tears away, as well as, her father. She may have only spent a few years with her father, but they had a close relationship together. "Ok we'd now like to have the Mother and Son dance, or in our wedding, Grandma and Son dance."

Jamie's Grandma stood up and walked center stage with Jamie. They hugged each other, remembering all the fun times they had together.

_Mama, thank you for who I am  
Thank you for all the things I'm not  
Forgive me for the words unsaid  
For the times I forgot_

Mama remember all my life  
You showed me love, you sacrificed  
Think of those young and early days  
How I've changed along the way [along the way]

And I know you believed  
And I know you had dreams  
And I'm sorry it took all this time to see  
That I am where I am because of your truth  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you

Mama forgive the times you cried  
Forgive me for not making right  
All of the storms I may have caused  
And I've been wrong, Dry your eyes [dry your eyes]

Cause I know you believed  
And I know you had dreams  
And I'm sorry it took all this time to see  
That I am where I am because of your truth  
And I miss you, I miss you

Mama I hope this makes you smile  
I hope you're happy with my life  
At peace with every choice I made  
How I've changed along the way [along the way]

Cause I know you believed in all of my dreams  
And I owe it all to you, Mama

"Ok everyone, we'd like to have every married couple up here, to have a special dance." All the couples came to the dance floor and stood close to each other.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"Alright if we could have everyone to the dance floor!" The D.J yelled out just before "Grease," started playing. Everyone stood up and headed to the dance floor. Jamie and Zeppelin held hands and together went around to greet everyone. All the kids got in a circle and danced together. Karma and Speiderman stood with them, for Karma couldn't exactly dance. She placed her hands on her stomach and swayed back and forth. Speiderman, on the other hand, was jumping all around and throwing the kids around. "Grease Lightening," soon played.

Jude held Emma, while Tommy held Craig. They rocked back and forth to the beat of the music. Everyone got excited as "Summer Nights," met with their ears, followed by "We Go Together". The crowd really went wild when "You're The One That I want," played.

That was the last song before they ate dinner. Everyone sat at their specific tables. There was a buffet of assorted food items. Table by table went up, to prevent chaos. "Mommy what's this?"

"That looks like… crabmeat. It is a type of fish. You may like it. It tastes like lobster that we eat on Christmas and Christmas Eve." Jude said, getting a better grip of Emma.

"Can I have some?"

"Of course, but you have to get it yourself because Mommy has her hands full." Jude looked down at her arms. One hand was holding her almost full plate and the other one, was holding the sleeping Craig. Tommy who was behind her also had his hands full. In one hand was is almost full plate and in the other was alert Emma.

"I got it Jenah." Sadie said, scooping a spoonful of crabmeat into Jenah's full plate. For a four year she had a good appetite and wasn't picky at all. She'd eat anything. They finished getting their food and sat down at the table.

"Mommy the crabmeat is really good!" Jenah shrieked with excitement. She took another spoonful in her mouth and smiled.

"She eats everything." Sadie laughed, taking a spoonful of pasta into her mouth. Jude nodded pulling Jenah's sprite away from the edge of the table. When everyone finished eating the D.J called everyone up to the dance floor for the 'Congo Line'. Zeppelin led the way with Jamie right behind her. Everyone eventually joined on and they walked through the place six times until the music ended.

The original, traditional songs all played and everyone danced to them. Karma soon decided to sit down from the sharp cramp in her stomach with Speiderman. She offered to take Emma and Craig, while everyone else continued dancing to "Love Song".

"Ok everyone. It's time for the bouquet toss. All the females who are not married can come to the middle of the dance floor." Zeppelin soon announced as "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," played. Most of the women gathered up in the middle, while all the men sat down with the married women. Jenah and Rose stood right in the center, hoping to catch it. Zeppelin through her beautiful bouquet in the air, only to fall in the middle of Jenah and Rose, who were now both holding it.

"I don't think these to are getting married next." Sadie laughed.

"Good job you too!" Zeppelin congratulated. "It's now time for the garter toss."

Jamie came over to Zeppelin, who now was sitting on a chair. He lifted up her dress and pulled off the garter. All the unmarried men came to the dance floor. Jamie through it in the air and it soon landed into Luke's arms. Everyone laughed and Luke jumped up and down. "What's with this? All the kids get them."

Zeppelin laughed again. "Ok everyone, it's time for cake and dessert!"

Jamie and Zeppelin headed over to the cake, while everyone else went to their tables. "Build Me up A Buttercup," played as Jamie and Zeppelin stuck the knife in the cake. Everyone soon got their cake and dessert.

"Speid." Karma called, pushing her cake away. "I think we need to go to the hospital."

_Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long! I promise once July comes, I'll be able to update whenever I want. I'd like to thank my reviewers! Also, I'm holding a contest. I've had some PM's asking how old I am. So, in a review you can guess my age if you'd like. It MUST be in a review, because I'm taking two winners for EACH story. The winner's will receive a permanent reviewer (me) for their stories (the categories I like). I will review EVERY chapter. REVIEW!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	8. Chapter 8 Another Day

Chapter 8 Another Day

"Speid." Karma called, pushing her cake away. "I think we need to go to the hospital."

"What? Are you serious? You're in labor? We have to get you changed."

"I'm pretty sure. The chair is wet and I have really bad pains and owe!"

"Ok, um…Jude!" Speid yelled.

Jude quickly turned her head around. "Yeah?"

"Karma's in labor."

"What? Ok, breathe." She said, shifting her body to face her. She rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down. "Let's get her to the car. Tom, help Speid get her in the car."

"She's in labor?" He yelled, messaging the whole place. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Karma. Jamie ran out to their car and grabbed one of Karma's maternity nightgowns. He brought it back and Speid helped her change.

Kwest, Tommy, and Speiderman brought Karma into the car. Sadie, Zeppelin and Jamie gathered the kids, while everyone else continued to deeply watch. Jude followed the guys, comforting Karma. They laid Karma in the back seat and Speid got in the front. Jude got in the back with Karma, while the guys went back inside to get their kids.

"I have to push!" Karma called out, as sweat surrounded her face.

"Speid are you almost there?" Jude asked, peeking her head up, to look out the dashboard.

"There's a ton of traffic and I don't know where I'm going."

Karma continued pushing, wincing in pain. "Please get me to a hospital!"

Jude's eyes widened in fear as she saw a baby head start to peek out. "Spied pull over. The baby's head is out."

Speid swerved into an old abandoned gas station, causing cars to beep at him. He pulled to the side and got out. "Speid call the police."

He pulled out his phone and dialed. Unfortunately, the closest hospital was ten miles away. They were trying their hardest to get there, but the baby was now almost out. Jude grabbed a anti-bacterial hand lotion out of her bag and put some on her hands. She grabbed a baby blanket out of her diaper bag and got ready to catch the baby. Pretty soon the baby landed in Jude's arms, crying loudly.

_Uh oh! I know it's really short, but I'm going away and wanted to update something. I only got two reviews, but decided to update anyway. I know more people are reading it, because I looked at the hits. Please just review! I'd like to thank my two reviewers and nobody as won for this story yet. I won't be updated until around July 7__th__. REVIEW!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	9. Chapter 9 Circle Of Life

Chapter 9 Circle Of Life

Pretty soon the baby landed into Jude's arm, crying loudly. All three stared in shock. Jude wrapped the baby in the blanket, keeping it warm. She pulled the shoelace off of Speid's shoe and cut the umbilical cord off. She rocked the baby back and forth to calm it down.

Speiderman and Karma both stayed where they were, not able to speak. Jude stared at the baby, making sure it was still breathing. She tried to stay calm, but her mind kept thinking _this baby is not going to survive. _

Sirens finally filled the air. They hurriedly put Karma and the baby into the ambulance. Speiderman also got in, unable to do anything, but stare.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the hospital, listening to what had happened. Speiderman, Karma and the baby were in the room. A doctor soon peeked, her head out. "Who cut the umbilical cord."

Jude stood up and slightly raised her hand. "I practically delivered the baby."

"Well you just saved a life. You could be a doctor. Karma and Speid would like you to come in."

"Meet your new Goddaughter." Karma said as Jude walked into the room.

"Are you serious? A girl? My goddaughter?"

"Yes." Karma nodded, staring down at the little girl's face. "She wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."

"What did you name her?"

"Isabella Jude." Karma handed Isabella to Jude, who was smiling meaningfully. "And yes she is named after you. You delivered her."

"She's so adorable. She looks like you, but has Speid's hair and eyes." Jude stared at the baby, studying every feature. "You did so good Karma."

"Thanks." Karma smiled. "Speid, can you go let everyone else in?"

The door opened and Tommy (with Emma and Craig), Jenah, Sadie, Kwest, Rose, Luke, Karma's parents, Stewart, Darius, Victoria, Jamie, Zeppelin, Kyle, and Wally all came inside. An "Awe" escaped from their lips, when they saw, Isabella peacefully sleeping in Jude's arms. Everyone handed Karma gifts. They passed Isabella around, while Karma opened her gifts.

The first gift she opened was from her parents. She pulled out this basket, wrapped in a clear plastic. This set includes baby's first handprint kit, 2 pairs of baby booties, baby teething keys, baby soap, 4-piece washcloth set, baby Q-Tips, 5" x 7" frame, two cotton t-shirts, baby lotion, and two receiving blankets. She then pulled out from the same bag, a yellow tote bag, which included, two burp cloths, a roll neck baby sweater (0-12 months), a terry cloth bathrobe with gingham trim, and a satin-trimmed blanket. All these items had the letter _I_ on it.

"Thank." Karma smiled. She put the gifts back in the bag and pulled over another one. This one was from Darius. She pulled out, another gift basket. This one included, a baby door pillow, baby beanie frog, 2 cotton t-shirts, a 5" x 7" baby picture frame, keepsake boxes for baby's first tooth and haircut, a few plush frogs, rattle rings, Johnson & Johnson baby soap, 6 wash cloths and a baby blanket. "Thanks." Karma put the gift back and the bag and pulled the next gift forward.

This one was from both Tommy and Jude and of course, Craig, Emma, and Jenah. In this set was, a calendar with stickers to record the milestones of that precious first 12 months, a newborn hat, burp cloths, two washcloths with finger puppet accessory, a diaper cover, a yellow onesie, a yellow shirt, one pair of pants, and a pair of non-skid booties. "Thanks." She put it back and grabbed the one from Wally and Kyle.

This set included, booties, a growth chart, a giraffe rattle, a cap, mitt and bib set, a giraffe activity wrap that squeaks, rattles and crinkles, with mirror to occupy baby in the stroller or car seat, and a deluxe fleece blanket with crocheted edges. This set came in a white wicker basket. "Thank you. I'll never run out of baskets." Karma joked.

"Here this is from both of us." Zeppelin said, handing Karma a large bag, while pointing to herself and Jamie.

Karma pulled out, a blue denim baby hat filled with pink shirts and a pink onesie. The two shirts were rolled up and tied in a pink bow and a white bow. And this was finished, wrapped in a cellophane plastic. "Oh how cute!"

"We just saw this in the gift shop and figured we'd pick it up." Jamie explained. "There's more in there."

She then pulled out, a 'Silly Circus', toy cart, with moving wheels. In it was a "Silly Circus" ceramic picture frame, baby bath soap, two-sided baby bib, a rattle, a plush baby lion, two-piece washcloth set, Johnson & Johnson baby wash and lotion, two t-shirts, and receiving blankets. "Thanks again."

"Here's our gift!" Sadie said with joy. She handed her Karma a giant bag filled with stuff inside. Karma first pulled out a cute little ice cream set. This set had three different pajama 'flavors': Lime, (green), chocolate, (brown) and strawberry, (pink). Each pajama had "Sweet Dreamzzz" on it. Each pajama had a matching cap. The nightcap is white, with PJ-matching trim, decorated with multi-hued _sprinkles_ and topped with a red _cherry._ Each pajama, with its matching cap came inside a matching ice cream box, coordinated with its 'flavor'.

"This is so cute!" Karma wrinkled her nose. She looked up to see where her baby was. Of course she was sleeping happily, in Tommy's arms.

Karma put it back in the back and pulled out from the same bag, a bath time set. Every bath time item you could think of was in this baby bathtub. The baby bathtub is easy to drain and reusable. In the bathtub was, a cotton gown, onesies, booties, two-ply blanket, a hat; a T-shirt, a hooded towel, a bib and burp pad set, four Johnson & Johnson baby care products, a giant rubber ducky toy, a plush bear, four diapers, a brush and comb set, a bottle, a pacifier and a teething set. "Thank you Sadie, Kwest, Rose, Luke, and other one."

She pulled the one from Victoria and Stewart forward. Karma first pulled out a little sheep stuffed animal. It was as soft as a kitten and made calming sounds. She put that to the side, before she pulled out a flower and butterfly crib mobile. The mobile matches the room theme, as well. She then pulled out a blanket with teddy bears randomly placed. On the blanket it read, Isabella, in left-hand corner.

"Here this is from us too." Karma took the giant present, wrapped in baby paper. She slowly unwrapped it revealing yet another gift set. This set included, teethers, receiving blankets, hooded terry towel, terry washcloths, Johnson's baby powder, Johnson's baby bar soap, Johnson's baby lotion, pacifiers, bottles, terry bear toy, safety scissors, and rattles.

She had also unwrapped, a wipe warmer. "Oh wow I didn't even think of this."

"Well I remember with Jude and Sadie were babies, they didn't like when the wipes were cold and this keeps them warm."

"Thanks."

"Here, I got you something too." Speiderman handed her, yet another giant bag.

"You don't have to get anything." Karma said.

"Just open it!" He insisted. She pulled out a giant white designer, diaper bag, with many compartments. Inside the bag were, diapers, a box of wipes, diaper rash creams, burp cloths, extra sets of clothes for baby, an extra shirt for Karma, baby sunscreen, baby's bottles, toys, bibs, pacifiers, teething rings, blankets, mini first aid kit, baby hats, hand sanitizer, pens, a wallet, a changing pad, a few large plastic bags for dirty diapers or clothes, an index card with important numbers, and a reusable water bottle for mom. He also bought her, new designer sunglasses and a new camera and put them in the diaper bag.

"That was so sweet." Karma lifted herself up and pulled Speid's head down and gave him a peck on is lips. "Well, we already told Jude she was the godmother and Speid and I talked and decided to make Tommy the godfather."

"Are you serious?"

Karma and Speid both just laughed. "That was the same reaction as Jude."

"Speaking of godparents, have you decided Jude and Tommy?" Sadie brought up.

Jude and Tommy nodded in unison. "For Emma, it's Jamie and Karma and for Craig, it's Kwest and Zeppelin."

"I can't believe this is all happening on out wedding day!" Zeppelin lifted her wedding dress up and took a step closer to Jamie, before kissing him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your wedding."

"No, no, Karma, we're happy she was born today."

_I'm so sorry for the delay, I was a lot busier than I thought. Nobody has one for this story yet. I just want to say, the hits on this story, are actually pretty low, but there are more than two thousand people reading, and I'd appreciate if I got more reviews. It helps me write better. I can see how you like it, or if you would prefer something. So please review. I'd like to thank my reviewers, you're the best! REVIEW!_

_Love BellaRose55_

_P.S. Please let me know some other categories that you like. I have many story ideas and don't know what categories I should use, so help me out!_


	10. Chapter 10 This Is Home

Chapter 10 This Is Home **A Week Later**

"Are you ready to go home?" Karma asked, in a high pitch, cheery voice. "Are you ready to see your new home?"

"I know I certainly am ready to." Speid commented, opening the car door. He opened the car door, before taking Isabella from Karma. He gently placed her in the car seat and struggled to buckle her in. He tried for five more minutes, before Karma spoke up.

"Do you need help?"

"I don't have a clue what I'm doing." Karma got up and buckled Isabella in, the right way in two seconds. She then got in the passenger seat, the same time Speiderman got in the drivers' seat. They drove off from the airport and soon an hour later pulled into the driveway and got out. "You can unbuckle them."

Karma laughed at his directions. "You don't unbuckle them, the whole carseat comes out. See this gray part that we attached to the seat, this stays here and you unclip it from the car seat. The whole carseat travels everywhere. Do you know anything?"

"No, not really."

Karma unattached the carseat in a minute. She walked up the front steps, with Isabella and unlocked the door, before opening it and walking inside. "Welcome home!"

"They're so cute."

"I know." Karma placed the car seat down on the floor. She bent down and unbuckled the seat. She meticulously pulled Isabella out first. She had already gotten used to holding a baby with one arm. She gave her to Speid, who was sitting on the couch and he rocked her back and forth, almost putting her to sleep. But, she soon started to scream. Speid stood up, but that wasn't the problem. Karma took her and she smelled her behind and felt her diaper, but it was clean.

"Speid where's that pillow for breastfeeding, I think she's hungry."

"It's in the nursery, all set up. Do you need me to help you?"

"Yeah, I'll probably need help." Karma shouted over Isabella's screams.

Karma followed Speiderman upstairs. They closed the nursery door behind them and Karma sat down on the rocking chair, with Isabella in her arms. Speiderman placed the pillow around Karma's waist and she attempted to pull her shirt down, but the shirt wouldn't pull down that way. She handed Isabella to Speid and put on a, solid aqua blue, spaghetti strap, clip down, double opening nursing top. She then sat back down, with the pillow and took Isabella. Isabella immediately latched on and the room was filled with silence. The doorbell interrupted the silence, but didn't stop Isabella from eating. Speiderman handed Karma a blanket to cover up and walked back downstairs. He opened the door and there stood, Jude holding two car seats, and Tommy holding Jenah's hand.

"Hi, I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"No, no. Karma is just upstairs feeding her. You can come in. In fact, you can come in the nursery, she had a blanket over her.

"W don't want to bother her."

"No, no come on." Speid insisted, pulling Tommy's hand and literally forcing them upstairs.

"Ok, fine." Jude was done as told. She followed everyone up and into Karma's room. "Hi."

"Hey guys. It's so nice to see you. Even though we just saw you on the airplane."

Jude and Tommy both laughed. "Yeah, she was so good."

"I know thank goodness."

About a minute later Isabella lifted her head up, signaling she was done eating. Speid took her from Karma and pulled a burp cloth out of the dresser next to him. Karma pulled that her shirt up and put the blanket away. Speid laid the cloth on his shoulder and began to burp Isabella. Pretty soon a loud burp filled the air.

"This big!" Jenah blurted out, looked around the room, observing everything in it.

"Yeah." Karma laughed as she bent down on the floor and picked up the baby sock she dropped a while ago. Speid handed Isabella to Tommy.

"Here," he said, handing Speiderman a baby gift bag. "Just another little something."

"Thanks, you didn't need to get anything. Let's go downstairs. We were up here just to feed them."

They all walked downstairs slowly. When they got in the living room, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Sadie, Kwest, Rose, and Luke. Sadie handed them another baby gift bag and sat down on the couch. Karma turned the TV on and took Emma from Jude. Speid took Craig and sat down. Everyone put their attention on the babies, completely ignoring the TV.

Everyone stayed around till seven at night. That's when they put Isabella to sleep. They got into bed about two hours later, after the she first awoken. Maybe they'd get an hour of sleep.

_Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay. I have a lack of reviews. The reviews are what get me going. They inspire me. Also if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I hope you all review! _

_Love BellaRose55_


	11. Chapter 11 We Are Family

Chapter 11 We Are Family

Jude threw the covers off of her and went across the room to the crib. She gently picked up Emma, who was wide-awake. She held her head on top of her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her soft head. She then picked Craig up from the other crib.

Jude turned her head, as she saw Tommy throw the covers off of him and sit up. "Good morning."

"Morning." Tommy yawned

"Did I wake you up?" Jude asked, biting her lower lip.

Tommy shook his head. "No, not really. Did they wake you up?"

"Yeah. They seem to wake up around seven thirty." Jude smiled, lifting Emma's head, as she heard her gag. "They're my new alarm."

Tommy laughed. "Do you want me to feed one?"

"Yeah, it's time for Craig to eat. I have a bottle in the fridge."

"Okay." Tommy got up and went across the room. He took Craig out of Jude's arms and brought her downstairs. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a microwavable teddy bear bottle, filled with milk. He closed the fridge and opened the microwave. He put the bottle in and set it for the thirty seconds, while rocking Craig back and forth. "Are you hungry?"

Tommy opened the microwave and pulled out the now warm bottle. He sat down on the kitchen chair and put the bottle near Craig's mouth. He latched on the bottle instantly and sucked in the milk.

It took him twelve minutes to finish the bottle. Tommy put the bottle on the table and walked across the kitchen. He put her in a "pod bouncer". The bouncer was yellow bouncing seat, with an over hang with toys. He pressed a button that played fun cheerful music. He went back across the room to the sink and washed out the bottle. He turned his head, at the approaching footsteps, to find Jude walking down the steps, showered and dressed, with Emma in her arms.

She was wearing a winter blue dress with a blue bow on the empire waist. She walked into the kitchen and over to Craig. She unbuckled him from her seat and picked him up. "You're both so beautiful."

"They take after their Mommy."

"Thanks." Jude smiled, staring at her children. "You fed him?"

"Yup, he really likes to eat."

"Well look at this big belly." Jude put her hand on their chubby bellies and gently shook it. "Are you two chubby?"

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun with them."

"Just like with Jenah?" And just as Jude said that, the little girl skipped downstairs and over to the babies.

"Good morning!" Her little voice squealed as she greeted everyone with a kiss.

"Good morning sweetheart." Jude left a kiss on her head, putting the twins in their seats. She lifted Jenah onto her lap and pulled her into a hug.

"Does pancakes sound good for breakfast?" Tommy asked, pulling a large pan from the cabinet below.

"Yup!" She smiled, hopping off of her Mother's lap. "What are we doing today?"

Jude laughed at her daughter's joy. "I don't know. Daddy, what are we doing today?"

"We are going to the animal shelter today."

"The animal shelter?" Jenah asked, forming a puzzled look.

"Yeah, the animal shelter?"

"Yes, we're going to add a dog to our family."

Review! I would like to say I'm sorry for the major delay, but I really am not sorry. Nobody is reviewing and when that happens I take a while to update. I am continuing this story and if you want quicker update, you're going to have to review.

_Love BellaRose55_


End file.
